


Am I Not Beautiful?

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (is that even a thing?), Dangerous Games, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Horror and Character Study, KOH THOUGH, Kidnapping, The Spirit World, Ummi is not a damsel in distress, Wit, intelligent female protagonist, nothing really bad, some disturbing content, that boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: A few chapters of Koh shamelessly showing off.Ummi is trapped in the Spirit World with an ancient and dangerous being, and it will take everything she has to survive. Either that, or she will become another trophy in the Face Stealer's collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar was my first fandom, and still, in my opinion, one of the best TV shows ever. I thought it was about time I showed it some love. I've found myself increasingly fascinated by Koh the Face Stealer. I've heard arguments that he's simply an amoral force of nature, but I disagree. He's a sentient being, and it's impossible for sentient beings to be truly amoral. I believe he's absolutely evil; he takes pleasure in what he does, he enjoys manipulating people. But I still love this evil little centipede. As a villain, he's just so...perfect. Clever, terrifying, mysterious enough to drive my imagination wild, and his voice is downright ASMR-worthy. So here's to you, Koh.

Something was moving in the dark. 

 

Ummi closed her eyes and took a few deep, shuddering breaths. _Focus...calm._..

 

Something moved in the dark, a whisper of jointed legs over stone and old, gnarled wood. 

 

Ummi was still in her wedding dress, a cruel reminder of home. The beautiful blue and white fabric was ripped and stained by now. The elaborate braids her mother had lovingly styled that morning were loose and disheveled. She still had her betrothal necklace though, gleaming softly in the dimness, and she clung to it. There was something soothing about the small stone's coolness against her skin.

 

The presence in the surrounding darkness got closer. It was behind her now.

 

Had it really been only this morning that she was on her way to her wedding? Kuruk had been standing by the Spirit Oasis. His ever-present cocky grin melted into an expression of awe as Ummi emerged, seeming to glow beneath the ice, her blue eyes dazzling his. The musicians played an ancient Water Tribe hymn, reminiscent of the pulse of the ocean. 

As she crossed the smooth grass towards her groom, the black waters of the Spirit Oasis erupted. A monstrous, many-legged form exploded into the Water Tribe's sanctuary. Before Ummi could even scream, before Kuruk could reach his bride, it had wrapped its sinuous body around her and retreated back into the Spirit World, back beneath the water, closing the portal behind it. 

 

And now she was here. It appeared to be a cave of some sorts, with roots hanging from the ceiling. Beneath a tree? Dim shafts of sunlight, gray and tired and sickly-looking, filtered through from somewhere above. Deep, impenetrable shadows surrounded her, concealing her captor, but she could hear it, lurking somewhere beyond the edge of her sight, clicking and rustling. 

 

Though Ummi's whole body trembled at the thought of her unseen enemy, she was determined to give it no satisfaction. She had a sneaking hunch of what she faced, mentally thanking the library of the Northern Water Tribe, and that knowledge might give her a chance. A slim one, but a chance nonetheless.

 

And when Koh the Face Stealer lunged from the darkness with claws and pincers extended, he was met by a calm, almost bored-looking expression.

 

If he was surprised or disappointed, he did not show it. He simply curled his segmented body around an overhanging root and presented his best face. The thin red lips on the milk-white skin tilted upwards into a smile. "Welcome, lady."

 

Ummi blinked, keeping her voice level. "Thank you."

 

"So you are the Avatar's bride...such a lovely face. You are wasted on Kuruk."

 

"Why have you brought me here, Koh? The Water Tribe have always lived in harmony with the spirits."

 

He ignored the question, merely changing faces into an elderly Air Nomad with huge, mournful eyes. "How long do you think you can resist me, lady? Humans are such...passionate creatures. It is only a matter of time."

 

Ummi allowed a note of defiance to creep into her voice, keeping her expression neutral. "And it is only a matter of time before Kuruk finds you."

 

Without warning, the monstrous spirit looped down from the ceiling, a roaring tigerdillo baring its fangs inches from her wide blue eyes. It was all she could do to keep from gasping or flinching. "Is that a _challenge,_ lady?"

 

"Perhaps. Do you accept?"

 

Koh laughed, a rich sound that echoed through the cavern. "Oh, I love games. You are proving to be so interesting, lady. What are your terms?"

 

Ummi kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, fighting not to look at the creature flexing and curling around her. "If Kuruk finds me, or if I escape, I win. And you win if -" She was suddenly unable to continue, her breath catching in her throat. 

 

Koh seemed to understand. "Accepted. Good luck, lady."

 

With a burst of speed that belied his massive body, Koh launched himself towards the roof and disappeared into the gloom.

 

Ummi waited a few seconds to be sure he was gone before releasing her breath in a choking sob. It wasn't fair! There was no way she could win, no way she could defy one of the most powerful spirits in the world. She had no doubt Koh could have frightened her sufficiently to... _steal her face_ earlier. She was only alive now because he had apparently found her entertaining. Fear and humiliation came in the form of a hot sting on her eyes.

 

The young bride-to-be blinked hard, forcing back her tears. No. Focus. Gritting her teeth and digging her fingernails into her palms, she fought back control of herself. Only children complained about fairness. If her defeat was inevitable, she was not going to give up without a fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played Escape from the Spirit World, so I basically built Ummi from scratch. I had a little more to work with for Koh, but he's so enigmatic it's hard to tell if he's in-character. I hope y'all enjoy my interpretation of him :)

The darkness was still and silent. Ummi waited for several hours, not daring to move or look for escape just yet. 

Against her will, she felt her body relaxing. Her pounding heart calmed, her breathing steadied, her muscles unlocked. She yawned, easing the stiffness in her facial muscles. From the quality of the light filtering through the roots above, she guessed that it was early evening. She had been in the Spirit World almost a full day. 

A wave of exhaustion crashed over her as the adrenaline receded. She supposed it wasn't too dangerous to sleep; she didn't know if Koh could attack her in unconsciousness, but she did know that she wouldn't last long if she was too tired to control her emotions. 

Curling up with her face to the wall, she closed her eyes. Kuruk's smiling face greeted her, and Ummi felt a tear slip down from beneath her closed lids. She wondered what her fiancé was doing, where he was. She knew he would be looking for her. Then the darkness claimed her. 

 

Ummi awoke feeling cold and stiff. A damp chill had seeped through the dirt floor and into her bones. Her dress was filthy by now. Carefully opening her eyes, she rolled over to face the entrance. The first thing she saw was the leering visage of a blue-skinned monster. 

She felt her eyes fly wide with shock, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. _Too late_ , she realized - _I failed._ She screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain of Koh's claws ripping into her flesh...

Koh's laughter echoed through the cavern, sounding like ice splintering. "I would not take advantage of you while you slept, lady. That would be cheating. When I win, it will be fairly." 

Ummi felt a shiver of loathing for the cruel spirit. Doubtless that was his intention. Forcing down her anger, she made her face as emotionless as possible. She was ready. 

The Face Stealer circled the small figure, his tapered legs leaving tiny holes in the dirt. "Tell me, lady. What do you think of my new face?" 

It was a huge black owl with a moon-white face. Koh's gravelly voice coming from the hard granite beak was very unnerving. 

"It suits you."

"Why, thank you. This should please you - I saw the Avatar."

Ummi could not help the tremor in her voice. "Kuruk?"

"Yes."

"Is - is he coming here?"

"He's trying. The game is not over yet. I want him to see me with a...familiar face."  

She shuddered. 

 

He left each night, and each morning he returned. Ummi was far from comfortable, but the fear that lanced through her whenever she saw Koh was beginning to ease. She was starting to feel...hopeful. Like she might actually make it through this. 

She would have to be careful not to be lulled into a false sense of security. 

"Koh? Why did you take me?"

"Avatar Kuruk failed in his duties. He is arrogant. The nations are in danger of destroying each other, because Avatar Kuruk cares only for his own life. And you...are a distraction."

"Let me go. I'll tell him."

"No, lady. Lessons are never really learned with words alone. There must be consequences."

"He'd listen to me."

"Would he? Or would he be too overjoyed that you are his again, and he can go back to his life of blissful ignorance?"

"You don't know Kuruk."

"Then tell me about him."

Ummi recognized the sly grin on Koh's marble face, but his attempt to break her stoicism this way would fail. It would. "I fell in love with Kuruk when he visited the Southern Water Tribe. That's where I'm from." She bit down a smirk. "He _is_ arrogant. But he listens to me, because when we first met, he tried to flirt with me and I knocked him down. He was unused to how the Southern Tribe raises women. He apologized. I accepted."  

"That is truly fascinating," Koh murmured, sounding anything but fascinated. "Push and pull, like Tui and La."

"Oh, no. Tui and La are perfect spirits, not like us. Beautiful."

Koh wrapped his sinuous body around her, tightening his coils until his head was right by her ear. "And me?" he whispered. "Am I not beautiful?"

Fighting not to push him away in disgust, she answered honestly. "Yes. You are. In your own way. You...maintain balance, I suppose. Keep us in check."

He had no breath or body heat; all she could sense was his voice. "You are truly one of a kind, lady. An enlightened human."

 

One morning, he seemed almost pensive. "Lady...may I touch you?"

Ummi tried not to flinch. "What do you mean?"

"Just your face. May I touch it?"

"I suppose...?"

"I wouldn't dream of making you uncomfortable. Please, tell me if you wish me to stop."

A jointed leg brushed her cheek almost tenderly. "So beautiful...I can feel my mother's work so strongly in you. You are one of her masterpieces."

"Your _mother_?"

"My mother, the Mother of Faces. She crafts the faces of all creatures, puts a little of her being in each one. I feel her presence in each of my collection."

Suddenly, his bizarre request made sense. Some of the tension eased out of Ummi, replaced by dizzying relief, and even...sympathy? "You miss her."

Koh smirked. "I did not say that. I merely said that I can feel her."

"Tell me about her."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Curious. She made my face, yes?"

If Koh had shoulders, he would have shrugged. "Oh, there's not much to tell, really. She makes faces. That's all."

"Did she make one for you? Your own?"

"A long, long time ago. Hardly her finest work, if you ask me."

"Koh? May I...see your face?"

He twisted his segmented body so she could no longer see his head. "I suppose...Hm, it's in here somewhere...I haven't worn it in so long..."

When he again faced her, it was all she could do not to scream or cry out. She simply sat there, and then blinked. "Thank you."

The glittering eyes seemed almost sad. "Ummi," he murmured, using her name for the first time. "I have never shown my face to a mortal. Thank you. Truly." 

And then - caught off by guard by his sincerity, before she knew what she was doing - she smiled. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feedback? Please? :3 Unbeta'ed, so please point out any mistakes
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE ANY OF KOH'S ACTIONS. just thought I'd throw that out there. He's messed up. Mother of Faces is a canon character, and she is Koh's mother. She's in the comic The Search.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Kuruk comes face-to-face with fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only an epilogue of sorts

Avatar Kuruk tore the Spirit World, heedless of danger. 

 _Ummi...I'm coming_...

Yang Chen's warning still rang in his head.  _She has been taken by a very powerful and dangerous spirit. They call him Koh the Face Stealer. If you show the slightest emotion in his presence, he will steal your face._

Kuruk had not paused to wonder. His brave, beautiful bride was strong, but she could really hold her own against such a horrible opponent? 

It had taken him longer than he anticipated to reach the Spirit World. He was too worried to meditate properly, and by the time he had entered, he prayed to Tui and La with everything he had that he was not too late.

 _I'm so sorry, Ummi...It's my fault, I should have paid more attention.._.

Kuruk froze as a noise reached his ears, a cracking, snapping, rustling, of something gigantic moving through the trees. The young Avatar did not know what it was, but he made his face a mask just to be safe. 

His suspicions were confirmed a moment later as the same monstrous form that had stolen Ummi slithered in front of him. The marble face was amused. "Welcome, young Avatar."

"Koh, where is Ummi? Have you harmed her?"

The creature's face changed, into a beautiful woman with shining eyes and long, dark hair. 

Kuruk's world collapsed.

The beautiful face laughed. "Tell me, Avatar. What do you think of my new face?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Please drop me a comment if I missed something!

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you read this and don't leave a comment, Koh steals a kitten's face. (Avatar speak for "the author is desperate") 
> 
> I love Koh, BUT I DO NOT CONDONE HIS ACTIONS


End file.
